Simple Reasons
by Babypeace writter
Summary: Oneshot. The five reasons Harry should marry Ginny and the one reason he didn't.


**Simple Reasons**

Disclaimer: Yo all, long time. As always I don't own any of the characters. Thoughts not really all the original either. So I suppose I own nothing. Pity. For all intensive purposes the epilogue doesn't exist because "The epilogue was crap, cause we all know it was crap." Now on to the story…

Summary: The five reasons that Harry should marry Ginny Weasley and the one reason he didn't

**Why Harry Potter should marry Ginny Weasley**

5) Ginny always knew when to give Harry the room to do what he need to do because of one of his "stupid noble reasons" as she put it. She didn't fight him when Harry told her he was breaking up with her to go searching for Horcruxes. She sent him off without tears. But Harry knew that when he was safely gone the tears would be there, when he couldn't fight them away for her. Ginny always knew when it was something he had to do and let him go. He loved her for understanding him.

4) Harry was left breathless and shocked when he first saw Ginny walk past with Dean. He knew then that he wanted to be the one walking with Ginny hanging on his arm. The center of her attention as if the rest of the world didn't exist. Harry could hardly believe his luck when they started to date. He was on top of the world.

3) Harry was once told that he and Ginny made the perfect couple. Neville had seen them talking together late one night. Ron was still ticked he was dating his sister and was ignoring them in favour of Hermione. Ginny leaned over and place a sweet kiss on Harry's lips before getting up and heading for her bed. Neville had come over blushing to tell him they were the perfect couple. Harry privately agreed.

2) Ginny never once doubted or gave up on Harry. When Harry left to search for horcruxes Ginny was there to support his decision to go, was there to support him when he suddenly showed up at the school again to search for Ravenclaw's missing diadem. Harry could see the tears running down Ginny face as he pretended to be dead. Ginny believed in him believed that everything would work out. Ginny believed in him.

1) Harry could see his future with Ginny. He could almost she the house the would live in. Not spotless clean like the Dursley's something lived in and welcoming. See the children they would have. Red and Black haired children together. Him coming home after work to get a kiss form Ginny and play with there children. Something similar to the burrow but his own. Harry wanted that type of home. Wanted it badly.

**The one reason Harry Potter never married Ginny Weasley.**

Harry stopped to look around the great hall. Rubble scattered everywhere, people gathering around there fallen friends and family mourning their lost loved ones. He noticed platinum hair sitting over towards the slytherin's side of the great hall. Harry stopped Draco and his parents sat ignored by everyone. His hand wandered down to play with the hawthorn wand in his pocket. Draco's wand. Harry nodded at Ron and Hermione "Be right back." Harry started across the hall, faltering for a second when he saw Draco turn to look back before rising and walking towards him. Harry noticed Draco was moving slowly, was he tired, worried, expecting a fight? 'Bugger' Harry thought to himself 'what am I doing?' Harry mentally berated as he and Draco stopped face to face.

"Potter"

"Malfoy"

Harry's hand curled around the wand in his pocket. "Here Malfoy." Draco stared at the wand then Harry who had begun to fidget waiting. Draco reached and took his wand smiling slightly. Their eyes met for a second "Thanks Harry."

Harry froze as Draco began to walk away. A sudden rush of excitement washed through him. The random thought that this was better than flying, or winning the house cup, or Cho smiling at him, or Ginny hugging him crossed his mind. Harry called out to Draco almost back to his parents. "Thanks Draco…"

Draco turned his head and smiled at Harry. Harry really couldn't helping grinning back like a fool. Still grinning Harry headed back to the Weasley's and Hermione as Draco again sat between his parents. Neither boy took notice of the quiet in the hall as all eyes watched the two boys.

Something had changed. Draco's smile had held promise. Harry joined Ron and Hermione. He grinned more calmly at them "You know I think I'll stay to finish my NEWTS." Ron's jaw dropped. After all Harry thought I'm sure I could get Draco to help me study.

There was after all promise in that smile.

Read, review, send love or hate all welcomed. Thanks


End file.
